


独自旅行

by wniss



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wniss/pseuds/wniss
Summary: 他忽的又想起藤丸问他的问题，他究竟为什么在关键的时刻离开?他无法回答，倒不如说他自己也不知道这个问题的答案究竟是什么。
Relationships: Uther Pandragen/Merlin
Kudos: 3





	独自旅行

**Author's Note:**

> ◎无cp，存在极其微弱的乌瑟梅暗示  
> ◎一次谈话、一个故事和一个回忆  
> ◎全文1W1 祝阅读愉快

藤丸立香把刚冲泡好的、尚且还冒着些许热气的咖啡搁置在御主房间的低矮铝制餐桌上，抬眸看着坐在对面用手托着下巴不知道思考着什么的魔术师，对方因察觉到少年的视线而转过头。

“我不喝咖啡——如果您愿意给我加上几块方糖，或许我可能会接受。”梅林将几缕落到眼睑处的发丝别到耳后，笑着看着他，“那么您想要询问什么?种火的狩猎情况、迦勒底的辉石库存还是关于我对于人理烧却解决后的看法?”

黑发少年沉默半晌，似乎在考虑着他所想要问的事物是否得当，又或者说是否是在他与梅林的关系内可以询问的问题。

“在卡美洛覆灭之前——如果梅林并没有离开的话，大抵又是另一个结局了吧?但......为什么不那样做?”藤丸立香最终还是将问题倾诉而出。

他很疑惑，自从梅林响应他的召唤来到迦勒底到如今即将被遣返回英灵座的最后一个晚上，梅林所展现出的......并不像是非人的物种，倒更像是一个懂得人情世故的真正的人类，这很奇怪。但有时梅林也迟钝地令人有些胆寒，2016年的最后一个夜晚他同哭泣着的玛修一起将那人的物品收捡进迦勒底统一分发的收纳箱中时，梅林却微笑着做着属于他那份的善后工作。比起对于逝去之人的哀悼，更多的像是对于又一年到来的热切的期望。他与梅林——梅林与他们，与人类始终像是被人用一块苍白的帘子隔开，层层细纱笼罩着他所看见的梅林，这使他难以去揣摩梅林究竟在思考着什么。或许梅林同所罗门早就交流过关于归还戒指后一切的可能性，这也是他在解决了乌鲁克的危机后于时间神殿之前来到迦勒底的原因——他自己希望帮助藤丸，又或者是所罗门向他提出的援助——但无论如何，梅林都至少会表现出那么微小的一点的悲戚，对于阿尔托莉雅也是同样的道理。

但是他没有。

对于梅林，微笑是常态，只是他最为常用的一种表达方式，喜悦哀戚愤怒，这对他来说并无区别。

藤丸立香这才意识他根本就不了解梅林，不了解总是微笑着的魔术师。

“......这我也无法给出确切的答案。”薇薇安不停地催促着我?不列颠的玛那浓度已经不满足魔术的需要?还是卡美洛的未来早就被注定了?梅林一瞬间想到很多个回答，但嘴唇几番蠕动却发现无法将自己所想的答复完整地组织成一个句子。随后像是察觉到这样的回答太过敷衍般，他又补充，“愧疚——或者说我仅仅只是想要看到一个美满的结局，而当时的卡美洛就算有我的帮助，也已经是强弩之末了。”

“可是——”

“抱歉，Master，我要去安排好返回阿瓦隆的相关准备，如果还能再余下点时间的话，再好好聊聊吧。”梅林起身，被压着的长袍显露出了几道褶皱。他将已经有些凉掉的咖啡重新放置在桌上，糖霜在浅褐色的液体中打着转，再又晕散开来。

他贴心地为御主带上休息室的门，回到寂静的迦勒底走廊上，此时的景象比起过往大相径庭，少了打闹嬉笑的女孩们、相对来说显得过于吵闹的英雄王和其他的总是出现在走廊上的英灵。其中最为委屈的当属前脚刚迈入迦勒底大门，后脚又被遣返走的埃列什基伽勒。冥界女神为此拉着伊什塔尔吵了十分钟有余，她坚持认为这是天空的女主人给她开的玩笑，直到负责遣返从者的工作人员将她们拉开——要是再继续发展下去，指不定迦勒底管制室就要被马安娜一通轰炸啦——当梅林这么说时，一旁的亚瑟用疑惑的眼神看着异世界的老师，像是不可置信，不过梅林也并不觉得那边的他——她会如同亚瑟的描述中的那样文静贤淑，能够教出亚瑟这般筋力的魔术师自然本身也不可小觑。

但现在除了最后留守的几位英灵再加上他，迦勒底几乎已经不存在可供他聊天的人了。

他忽的又想起藤丸问他的问题，他究竟为什么在关键的时刻离开?他无法回答，倒不如说他自己也不知道这个问题的答案究竟是什么。

乌瑟携着几位亲近的侍从在卡美洛城墙外围一个早已被遗弃的村庄中找到他，希望非人的、却又掌握着如今卡美洛寥寥无几的魔术的他能够为王国的发展与征战出谋划策——以及用魔术为他制造卡美洛强大的继承人。

彼时梅林还没到梦魔标定的成年岁数，一半人类的血统使他得以拥有着与少年人相差无几的身形与相貌。他来到这个村落时只背了一个从其它梦魔那儿顺来的粗麻编织的袋子，里面装着些魔术用的小物件:也许是龙，但更可能是奇美拉爪子的鳞片、用透明玻璃瓶载着的人鱼的眼泪和不知名魔兽的神经玻片。梅林偷偷地从梦魔的聚居地来到世界表层，尖耳被他用散下的虹白色长发和兜帽一起遮挡住，使他在外表上看上去就像一个真正的人类少年。

在现实中品尝到人的梦境与在里层观望还是有着很大差别的。他想。

在前往卡美洛的路途上，他被自乡下酒馆处传出的醇厚麦酒香吸引，于是便带好兜帽推开了杉木制的厚重门扉——但那液体尝起来并没有梅林想象中的那样甜蜜，反而苦涩得过了头。梦魔小口地品尝着酒液，最后仍是因无法忍受而将杯子重新放回到橱柜上，他重新背好背袋想要离开这处无法让他感知到人类的甜蜜的地方，但一双粗糙有力的手却从背后拉住了他的披风，兜帽也因着惯性而一起落下。望着男人凶神恶煞的面孔，梅林思索了片刻为什么自己会被这个不曾相识的人类给拉住，然后他又在那显得有些简陋的背包里翻找着钱币，最后发现他的准备工作中并不包括换取人类通用的货币。

“啊呀，要不您看，我送您一束花怎么样?什么样的花都行，矢车菊、鸢尾、玫瑰......总抵得过这杯——”梅林停顿了几秒，他实在是不想再浪费哪怕是一个单词，一个音节来赞美这并不符合他口味的液体，“这杯浓厚醇香的麦酒的价钱了吧?”

就算再不情愿——也总归还是要做的。他以旁人无法察觉的角度做了个不屑的神情，随后继续维持着完美无缺的笑容。那男人似乎并不领情，扯着他的衣领见势便要用一旁的木制酒杯砸向梅林，他偏过头去想要暗中用魔术逃脱，但男人的动作却突然停滞。他狰狞的脸瞬间变得惊恐起来，用颤抖的手指着少年平时被长发和兜帽所遮掩着的——与人类不同的尖耳。

“怪物......怪物、这是个怪物......!”男人吼叫着，酒馆所在的村庄距离王都并不遥远，但这里长期受到密林深处不知名的野兽的袭击，那已经远远超过动物的范畴，更像是传说中的幻想种。村民几番想要将那凶兽捕获并杀死永绝后患，甚至寻求了一些王城骑士的帮助，却始终没有任何结果。正因如此，他们才会对于任何不属于人类的事物感到恐惧。

梅林顺势将被人用力扯住的外套拉回，借着混乱的局面和渐袭的夜色逃离了酒馆。若能料到会出现这样的情况，他早就应该用一点小小的魔术干涉人类对自己的印象，他没有想到人类同那些故事的讲述中一样的那么——排斥异类。他不理解这种情感，更不如说他还未去学习它，恐惧对于现在的他来说并没有必要。他只有从生物的梦境中去缓慢地理解复杂的感情，但他不喜欢那些不高兴不愉快的存在。他弯下腰将在方才的争执中杂乱的衣袍整理妥当，那上面沾了些显眼的灰尘，星星点点地分散在针织物的各个角落上。

“也就这样了。”

他继续朝着卡美洛的方向前行。

这趟旅途的第七天，梅林来到了这座被荒废了许久的村庄——其实他并不会花上如此之长的时间，但魔术师凭借着现在视的千里眼在路途中为一些人类提供了并不算太周到的帮助，其中包括一位痛失爱子的领主。他哭泣的声音实在是太过悲恸，于是梅林便告诉他，他怀抱着的不是他珍爱的孩子，只是被乔装打扮过后的仆人的尸体，真正的领主之子正躲在农场后面的麦仓里。起初没有人肯相信这个看上去只有十几岁的少年，或许是仍然抱有一丝希望，领主派遣人去麦仓中查看，果不其然发现了在其中躲着的人。梅林所做的事也因此在这一小片辖区内传播开来，没人知道那个有着奇异白发的少年是谁，但他们却认为他拥有着不可思议的魔力，能够帮助他们做到一些平时根本无法想象的事情。

这也是为什么乌瑟会突然出现在这荒废的村庄中，想要跟他商讨如何制造继承人的原因。即便大气中的玛那已经极其稀薄，但卡美洛王宫仍存在着一两位垂垂老矣的魔术师，在听到这个消息的一瞬间，他们便判定梅林同他们是一样的存在，同他们一样也会使用魔术——只不过没有料到梅林根本就不是人类，并且他们的所谓魔术根本不及梅林的千分之一。他们只是建议乌瑟拉拢这必要的人员。

被盛满水的木桶放置在早已破损了的橱柜角落处，梅林倒也没感到多么的惊异——自从乌瑟领着随从们出发时他就已经看见了这些来意尚且不明的人类，梦魔的天性促使着他疏离他们，但梅林却想要给这些贸然闯入的入侵者们一点微不足道的惊喜，于是他便用魔术干涉其中奔跑着的一个人——他让那人的脚下忽地生长出有着繁茂茎叶的花，不断生长着的植物缠绕牵连住他迈出的步伐，最终那可怜的随从因重心不稳而摔倒在泥泞脏污的土地上，受力飞溅起的泥点有些则依附在乌瑟整洁的披风上。原本整齐划一的马蹄声此刻却杂乱无章，甚至还有一同跟随前来的骑士拔出了剑站立在卡美洛王的身旁。

梅林坐在断了一半的墙壁上百般无聊地看着眼前狼狈的闹剧，他并不觉得这多么的有趣，又抑或是可以让他利用来学习人类的行为与情感——只要他想看，他随时都可以看到此时此刻发生在地球上所有类似的事情。

似乎是终于发现了就在不远处观察着这一切的少年，乌瑟抬手示意其他的随从暂且退下，并且无视了刚刚那丑态百出的人所提出的尽快远离这个异类的提议。起初他并不相信那些思想仍然活在上个时代的魔术师的话，不列颠已经太久没有出现过古籍中描述的大型魔术被使用的场景，而那几个所谓的魔术师也从未施展出什么真正有作用的魔术，更多的倒更像是加热一杯上等的葡萄酒、预测每日的星体运行情况和让几匹战马突然死去，这不是卡美洛所需要的，也远远满足不了他的野心。但方才出现在眼前的情景却与那些庸才截然不同，一个年纪不到成年的孩子，怎会让作物连年不收的荒凉土地上生长出从未见过的植物?剩下的可能性就只有一个:这位少年，绝对值得他与其进行交易，或许他对于后嗣的设想也能够因这魔术而实现。

他将佩剑放下以表明自己并无威胁之意，缓慢地走向坐在那儿笑着的梅林，他无端生出几分不和谐感，像是按节律井然有序排列好的音符产生了差错。这很难得，作为一国之君，他已经很久没有体会过这种感受了。待他终于接近梅林时，少年从围墙上跳下来抬眸望着他，绛紫色的眼眸里除去伪装的笑意，更多的却是一种无声的威胁。虽然乌瑟暂时还无法确认他的能力是否强大到维系卡美洛的根基，但对于眼前的生物而言，无声息地将他杀死必定不会是一件难事。

“那么——既然你们能够找到这里，目的又是什么?”梅林抬头看着他，眼前的男人比他堪堪高过一个头，披风的阴影将他笼罩其间。他的手在纯白的宽大斗篷下抓住了一把由魔力凝结而成的匕首——必要的保险措施，他想。

“我想借你的力量，让卡美洛的下一任继位者拥有红龙的血脉，对于你来说这应该不算难事。”

“你于我并无恩情，那么我又有什么理由帮助你呢?”他绕过乌瑟，对于这位王的请求他只是觉得有些可笑。将国家的未来交给一个来路不明的非人类?作为一国之君也不至于愚蠢到那种地步。

“闭嘴!竟敢对陛下不敬——”

站立在不远处的骑士因他不屑的态度而感到气愤，提着佩剑作势就要擒拿住梅林。他抓紧了手中的匕首准备刺伤士兵后趁乱逃脱，但乌瑟却替他挡住了已然冲至眼前的士兵。

“退下。”他说。

“可是——”

“君主的决策，还轮不到属臣来干涉。”

那人终于连声维诺地回到了队伍中，转身之前仍向非人的少年投去了一个警告意味的眼神——但梅林并没有把他毫无意义的威胁放在心上。在这里帮助他有何意义?作为让他帮忙实现大义的报酬?怎么可能。

“在神代退去后，世界表面神秘也渐渐消失，在卡美洛的童谣中也表明过龙的真实存在。不计其数的魔术现象让人民恐惧的同时也使他们的狂热相应地增长，”乌瑟停顿了顷刻，确认梅林没有明显的情绪波动后便又继续讲述，“神秘的存在是至高的，而你——作为神秘的后裔，对于任何一个政权、一个国家而言都是重要的，这意味这得到了你他们就能够在战争中大量地使用魔术。你的处境也很危险吧?你不得不用斗篷将自己伪装起来，目的就是不让旁人发现你与他们的不同之处。作为报酬，我会为你提供一个安全的、不需要掩饰身份的居所。”

男人诚挚地邀请着他。他当前的处境被准确地指出，确实，他现在最需要的就是一个可以暂时安顿下来的据点。作为幻想种，他仍是众多魔术师追捕的对象——因为那魔术实在是太迷人了，它们体内蕴藏的秘密能够使他们离根源更进一步。

但是——真的可信吗?梅林伸手将帽檐又往下拉扯了些许，他不喜欢他人观察他的表情，即使他根本没有什么表情变化可言。这里的梦太贫瘠了。并不是他不想接受乌瑟的邀请，这很划算，用魔术换取长久的安身之处。但他对于人类始终抱有不信任的态度，他的母亲贵为属国的公主，处女受孕使她被人民视作第二圣母，然而产下的孩子却是非人的怪物。于是他便被毫无眷念地遗弃了。他在梦魔的抚养下成长，但他仍旧向往着人类所描绘的历史，正因如此，他才来到表层。

“如何?”乌瑟再次询问着他。

“我答应你。”他说。

梅林把留着快到腰际的长发剪下当做魔力源，让它们在行宫的中央燃烧以获取纯度最高的魔力。乌瑟有些可惜，如此之长的头发对于女性来说也过于少见，梅林告诉他头发可以用来做储存魔力的容器，生硬地将话题转移开。有着红龙血脉的胚胎已然在母体中发育完全，他预见了今天是临产的日子，便为这不列颠红龙的诞生准备好足够的魔力——即便不是血统纯正的幻想种，但也仍需要大量的魔力作为支撑。

仪式一直持续到阿尔托莉雅的出生，他接过侍官抱着的婴孩，用宽大的袖袍为她保暖。这是他一手促成的产物——非人的血脉、却拥有着人类的外表——同他一样。

自那之后他便开始负责阿尔托莉雅的剑术指导，女孩很勤奋，经常把难得的休息时间都用来练习这些兵器。当然，她在这方面也相当有天分，不过十几岁就能够战胜卡美洛精锐的骑士，梅林确信她将会使卡美洛走向繁荣与强盛——正如乌瑟所希望的那般。

可乌瑟却没有等到他期望的那一日的到来，刚收复的属地发生叛乱，负责镇守的骑士团在猛烈的攻势下被迫将战线后移至属地边界。彼时卡美洛举国上下都在为再一次的征战而准备兵器及物资，根本无法抽调出空闲的人手，乌瑟亲自率领部下前去镇压叛乱，却不料被敌国的精锐突袭，死于乱箭之下。梅林可能看到了将会发生的一切——又可能没有看见，但他至少知道这一行注定凶多吉少，但他并没有告诉乌瑟。

那一天罕见地下了暴雨，不列颠岛的冬季鲜少有雨——听到乌瑟战死的消息时他没有太多的情绪表现，一切照常运转，议事厅到训练场再到寝殿的三点一线的生活仍旧继续着。他从一开始的承诺就不包括“保护”这一个内容，他只是负责帮乌瑟培养理想的王，仅此而已。但阿尔托莉雅却难得地发了火，有着和乌瑟一样的金发的少女在暴雨中提着佩剑冲向王宫东南部的树林，砍倒了那些本就摇曳着、在倾盆大雨中悲鸣着的树木，倒下的树木与地面相碰撞，发出异常巨大的声响。

梅林匆匆从议事厅奔跑至相对偏远的树林，也顾不上什么仪表和形象——倒不如说他的形象在卡美洛臣民们的心目中一直都是个谜。纯白的袍子被雨水打湿，被泥土侵染，阿尔托莉雅扯着他的衣领质问他为什么不救乌瑟，他明明看到了这个结果，为什么却毫无作为。

梅林没说话，他无法理解人类更深层次的感情——为什么要哀切?生命是死亡的巡礼，一切并无差别，机体停止了活动，只不过是转变了一种存在方式而已。

他不知道，他也无法知道。

阿尔托莉雅哭累后，他用魔术烘干了已经湿透了的衣袍，抱着女孩送她回去休息，就像十四年前她刚出生时那样。比起新王与学生，他更多地把阿尔托莉雅看做女儿，尽管他自己的年龄在梦魔中不过是少年而已。同样的举目无亲，使得他本性地去保护人类的幼体，他没有任何的目的，唯一的“目的”也只是实现十四年前的约定而已。

乌瑟很少陪阿尔托莉雅，女孩起初爱哭，总问他父王为什么不来看她，梅林告诉她:乌瑟王忙着讨伐世界上的恶龙，他是童话中的勇士哦！阿尔托莉雅破涕为笑。更小的时候阿尔托莉雅会给他长长的、漂亮地和那些公主一样的头发编辫子玩，她力气很大，总是扯着梅林觉得疼。小阿尔托莉雅开始喊他“妈妈”，俨然把总是陪伴在她身边的梅林当成了母亲，毕竟她也没见过自己的母亲。

梅林纠正她:是老师。

阿尔托莉雅:梅、梅林!

虽然让学生对自己直呼其名有些不妥，但总比之前过于惊悚的称呼要好。他想。

他亲手为阿尔托莉雅加冕，拔出石中剑后少女的身体停止了生长，堪堪到他的肩膀处。她理所当然地成为了卡美洛的新王，任何意图趁乌瑟去世而篡位的人都被王国通缉，关押在了牢狱中。阿尔托莉雅开始很少笑，也开始有意地与他疏远，乌瑟的死像是一道不可跨越的隔阂，真正地将他们分隔开来。这倒是如了梅林的意，他不会永久地在卡美洛停下旅途的脚步，这只是他期望中的一个点，美丽的纹样不会只凭借一个点而形成，千万个不同的点相互联结才能得到梅林所期待的、想要看到的图案。他迟早会离去——只不过是时间早晚的问题而已。不可否认的，那些真正忠心于她的骑士们才能更好地辅佐她，他充其量也只不过是一个三流的谋划家，他相信圆桌骑士能够替代他的位置。

即便外貌看上去像青涩的少女，但阿尔托莉雅也已成年，为了巩固自己的政权，她需要迎娶一位王妃。印着权贵的千金们的画册被成堆地运送至王宫，阿尔托莉雅没去理会这些，贝狄威尔和加雷斯认真地帮她挑选着合适的王妃人选，梅林把所有的名单都翻阅了一遍，最终建议她迎娶桂妮薇儿，她拿过那份印着桂妮薇儿的名单拿去看了看，便认可了这个建议。

婚礼的晚会上，摩根拿着一个盛满了玫红色酒液的高脚杯狠狠地砸向他，梅林没躲，玻璃锋利的边缘划破了他的额头，殷红的血液混着那些酒一起流淌下来，在衣袍上晕染开来。摩根哭着跑远了，他一直都明白摩根对于阿尔托莉雅的心思:削好的放在精美果盘中的苹果、生日时送的别出心裁的小狮子玩偶。他一同教导了她们，摩根表面上对阿尔托莉雅十分地厌恶，实际上却一直在意着她，想必婚礼的举办对她产生了巨大的打击，她无法去斥责阿尔托莉雅，于是便转而斥责他这个为她做出了决定的人。但这个决定却是最为合适的，只不过不如摩根所愿罢了。

“这是个错误的选择吗?摩根她......看起来很难过。”晚宴结束后，阿尔托莉雅叫住了准备离开的梅林。她一向不在意王宫中发生了什么，但这发生在她的老师与她的姐姐之间，她也想要去得到一个确切的答案。

“从国民们和你的角度上来说，这是完美的选择，但对于摩根不一样，”他说。“贪欲是人类的特征，虽然我暂时无法推断出她的目的究竟如何，但最好不要同她再有更多的往来。”

“这样......吗。”阿尔托莉雅喃喃着离去了，桂妮薇儿还在等待着她，她不能再滞留太久。

摩根再次出现时牵着一个年龄尚小的女孩，和幼时的阿尔托莉雅颇为相似。她说这是她们之间的孩子——作为梅林教导出来的优秀的魔术使用者——当然，她的天赋也同样异鼎，制造一个拥有王的血脉的孩子也并非难事。摩根叫她莫德雷德，她希望人造人能够替她报复阿尔托莉雅，又或者是想要得到阿尔托莉雅的重视，她让莫德雷德留在了卡美洛。意料之中的，那女孩加入了圆桌骑士，她似乎没有她母亲那样深刻的仇恨，对于真正意义上的父亲，她所表现出的更多是仰慕与崇拜。

白发的梦魔看到了这一切，他告诉阿尔托莉雅务必保持警惕，卡美洛王不可置否。梅林更希望她能够让莫德雷德远离王城，她就像随时都可能爆炸的火药桶，留在身边未免太过危险。他所坚持的始终只有乌瑟的交易条件，即让阿尔托莉雅长久地统治卡美洛。

正因如此，他才更不能容忍莫德雷德这个身为定时炸弹的存在。他的能力并不能使他看到更远的未来，但他仍然能够根据这些破碎的信息预测些许未来的事件。梅林很少这么去用，他不会随意地篡改时间轴，将要发生的事终将发生，倘若提前预测而避免这件事的发生，那么一切都将偏离原有的轨道，也并非他真正想要看见的人类的纹样。但他这次却特例地违反了他的原则，他预言的结果显得是如此地令人震惊，慌乱的梦魔使用魔术再次进行预测，得到的结果仍然没有改变。阿尔托莉雅将会死去，造成了这一切的罪魁祸首则是——莫德雷德。

或许现在的卡美洛仍旧繁荣，但它的灭亡也早已是定局，国家朝代更迭与文明的消亡都再正常不过，这只是推动人类历史前进的一个基石——但这是卡美洛，是阿尔托莉雅——乌瑟的城。

他见证了这座城市的诞生与未来的消亡，他被人民传颂为贤者，被冠以安布罗修斯的姓氏，他却要二度选择逃避选择自我沉溺。梦魔与人类，人类与梦魔，梅林并非二者中的任何一个，他是混乱的。也许他现在的身份要求他尽力去改变未来的既定事实，但未来也好，人类也好，只要他仍为半人半梦魔的集合体，他就会本性地去疏远人类。

他无法脱离人类的梦而生存，他也无法彻底地让人们接受自己。

午夜的寒冷深入骨髓，他出来时并没有穿太多的衣服，草草披上自己的外袍便算了事，单薄的织物根本无法在冬夜中抵御寒冷，他有些颤抖，握着法杖的手松开又握紧。法杖化作闪耀着的金色粒子消失，透过飘荡着的晶莹雪花能够隐约看见朦胧了的银月，像是雪做的月亮。

或许是时候该离开了，他想。

梅林缓慢地走过王城的回廊，他走得很轻，脚步落在橡木地板上时几乎不发出任何声音，他不想吵醒阿尔托莉雅与其他的圆桌骑士们。

月光被那些古老的玻璃花窗沾染上色彩，倾洒在蜿蜒前行着的羊毛地毯上，深夜的卡美洛是寂静的，安静到能够听到土地下汹涌着咆哮着的古龙的心脏——这除了乌瑟与梅林没人知道，与其说是洞穴，倒不如说是幻想种的墓更为准确，它为不列颠提供源源不断的魔力，使得空气中的玛那比起任何一处都要更浓厚些，阿尔托莉雅便依托着它而诞生。

高文的房门上还挂着几天前庆典留下的彩带，不用想也知道是加雷斯帮他挂上的。他顺着走廊深处的光源一直前行，最终停留在贝狄威尔的房间门口，勤奋的骑士没有随着入睡，他仍在维护着在战斗中磨损了的武器。梅林在房门口思索片刻，最终还是推开了门。破旧的木门开合时发出刺耳的摩擦声，惊动了认真维护着的贝狄威尔。

“您...!这么晚了，找我还有些什么事吗?”贝狄威尔将那把破损不堪的佩剑放下，起身走至梅林跟前。

“嘘——小点儿声，别把其他人吵醒了，”突然过大的声音突兀地打破了寂静的夜，梅林不想让其他人来进行干涉，他示意贝狄威尔降低音量，“卡美洛未来将有一次劫难，我希望你能够代替我帮王成功应付它。以及莫德雷德，不能再放任她的嫉妒与仇恨继续增长了。”

“那您呢?”最为忠诚的骑士答应了他的要求，但他很迷惑，为何梅林要突然提出卡美洛的灾难。

“我将离开卡美洛。”他说。

他走时没有带走任何属于卡美洛的东西，无论是乌瑟赠送的银刀、酒馆姑娘们递给他的花，还是阿尔托莉雅十岁生日时手工缝制的他的翻版玩偶。他只是背着那粗麻编制的属于梦魔的袋子，正如他来时那样，唯一的不同只是起初袋子中装着的那些魔术素材早已被用完了而已。他最终选择自己走进陷阱，把自己关在与世隔绝的阿瓦隆的高塔上。芙芙用爪子不断敲击着他的头，它骂梅林太过怯弱胆小，一遇到困难的局面就选择逃跑，凭借他的魔术，想要阻止莫德雷德也并非不可能。梅林笑笑:我本来就不是什么喜欢解决麻烦的魔术师嘛。而且别太高估我了，凯西帕鲁格。

虽然他无法离开阿瓦隆，但他仍然可以用千里眼去观察人间，他刻意地避免去接触与阿尔托莉雅或是卡美洛有关的信息，说不上是自责还是自我麻痹，就好像不去“观看”那么她的结局就不会到来。

但阿尔托莉雅·潘德拉贡终究还是死了。

梅林在夜晚行走着品尝着的梦发生了变化，开始只是一些异常的情况，或许还可以归结为梦的主人的情绪变化，但往后却越发诡异。哭喊与斑驳的血迹交替着出现，他在梦中奔跑着，又被从泥泞土地中伸出的无数双手拖拽着无法前行。名为卡姆兰的噩梦还在继续，他开始分不清这究竟是人类的梦还是他自己的梦，但梦魔没有情感，根本不会存在梦境——除非他学习并拥有了那些奇妙的情感。

此刻人类的那一方占了上风，他的情绪开始吞噬他自己。道路的尽头站着乌瑟与阿尔托莉雅，他看着乌瑟的侧脸，就像时间又回溯到十七年前他与乌瑟相遇的那一天，如果乌瑟没有来找他，他没有答应乌瑟的要求——或许这一切都可能会不一样。但是世界上没有可能。悲伤与悔恨如洪水猛兽般将他淹没，梅林想要伸手去触碰他们，但在他的指尖接触到他们的一瞬间，卡美洛过去的王们又突然消失不见了。

他知道这只是他的梦，只是，只是——

周围的建筑物变成了破损的卡美洛王宫，老人、妇孺同男人们一起围着中央的篝火起舞，人影幢幢，光怪陆离。他们似乎发现了他的到来，齐齐转过身看着他:你为什么不来拯救我们的王?

梅林猛地从这个梦中醒来——说是逃离或许更为合适。芙芙跳到他身上，用舌头舔舐着他的脸颊，他起身将第四之兽好好地安顿在拿枕头搭成的它专用的简易床铺上，芙芙转了一圈，用无机质的眼睛凝视着梅林。梅林抬手用手背擦拭着脸颊——那是潮湿的，却不是芙芙所造成的——他才察觉到炽热的、苦涩的液体正源源不断地从他的眼眶之中流淌而出。白发的梦魔靠着高塔冰冷的墙壁缓缓蹲下，他用手不断拉扯着那曾经被乌瑟夸赞过的头发，但无论如何他也无法阻止这一切。芙芙没理他，转过身去咬那些生长在梅林周围的花，兽尖锐的牙齿咬断了植物多汁的茎和叶，它的纯白的毛沾上了那些颜色，叼着残缺的根茎从窄小的窗子上扔下去。

“这算什么啊......”

没有感情的梦魔得到了感情，何尝不是皆大欢喜呢?

悲伤不会消失，但旅途仍将继续。他于理想乡之中见证了藤丸立香至今以来为人理而付出的努力，从乌鲁克返回后他估计着迦勒底到达时间神殿的日子也所剩无几，梅林不明白罗玛尼究竟要用那戒指干什么——他曾经对他暗示过，同为千里眼的持有者，他自然能够得到更多有关人理烧却的内容，但结果肯定离不开他所预测的范围之内。

只凭借迦勒底的力量无法应对统括局下数量如此之多的魔神柱，他又无法被迦勒底直接从英灵座上召唤，于是他便赶在最后一役前利用单独显现赶到迦勒底。梅林笑着告诉他自己是特例过来提供帮助的，藤丸立香看着他很是震惊，少年惊喜的呼喊响彻了整个管制室。迦勒底与时间神殿之间的距离已经十分接近，他没有时间去为梅林办一次迦勒底惯例的迎新仪式，黑发少年低着头有些抱歉，但梅林并没有在意这个——此时战前的准备才是最为重要的。他没去见罗玛尼，他们心里大多都有了关于这次战役的结果，至于过程如何，也不是现在该担心的事情。

正如他之前同罗玛尼·阿基曼一同交流探讨过的一样，结局可能令人悲恸，甚至付出了惨痛的代价，但总归算是个好结局。人理烧却被成功阻止，人类史又回归到正常的轨迹上来，倒是他乐于看见的结果。

他给芙芙重新缝制了一件和之前一样的小外套——之前那件在终战中已经破损不堪，不能再穿了。或许现在的芙芙不会再去在意这些，但梅林仍然选择让它回到正常的状态，他拢着芙芙洗完后蓬松的毛发，让布料穿过它们，最后再在领口处系好深红色的丝带。他尽量小心不逆着芙芙的毛，但还是弄疼了小动物，换做以前它肯定早就不满地咬着他的手指了，但现在不同。梅林放开芙芙，它径直跑向了走廊的深处，虽然理性已经消失，但是讨厌他这一点倒是没有变化——他想。

距离二十四点只剩下了三分钟，新的一年即将到来，新的故事也将开始，人类的历史继续向前推进，但他不能再继续待在迦勒底了，强制遣返的时限已不多，就算有从者不愿离开，也会被负责后续处理的达芬奇一个个挨着武力遣返——他不否认这其中有夸张的成分，但被强制遣返总归还是不太光荣。手指间生长出几朵盛开着的花朵，他把它们用细长的叶片捆成一札放置在藤丸立香卧室门口的玻璃瓶中，这些花存活的时间最多不过一周，它们是脆弱的，但它们仍会为了生存而汲取养分——就像为了修复人类史而奔波的人类御主一样。

藤丸立香有信念，这正是支持着他走到今天的重要原因，这种力量能够创造奇迹，无论是起伏跌宕的剧情，还是美满的结局，它都能轻易地安排。正因如此梅林才会如此着迷于迦勒底所描绘出的历史，不惜于违背自己的规则前来帮助他。短暂的相遇后便又是分离，或许藤丸立香的故事还未结束，也许他们能够在某一个地方再次相见，那些都是后日谈了。

“那么，再会了——藤丸立香。”他说。

当魔术师的身影消失在管制室时，象征着新的一天到来的铃声便也准时响起，指针又回到了起始的位置，新的旅途也将开始。

他从日暮走向拂晓，从沉溺走向坚定，从假走向真，从腐朽走向生命，起点是悲哀，终点是希冀。

这场漫长的旅行的本质从未改变，梅林的目的始终如一，永世隔绝的高塔不会使他放弃这个希望。他有时会思索着自己是否仍旧拘泥于过去，不可否认的，这场旅行确实让他走出了封闭，或许他并未彻底从无尽的自责的泥沼中脱离出来，但这对于他而言确实是一个重要的改变。

这是独属于他的孤独的旅行。

END.


End file.
